Love Me!
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella and Garrett are in love before she moves to Forks to be closer to her Uncle Charlie. Garrett has to go away on business for Aro, so she attends high school. Question is...what is Bella? And why does a certain bronze haired vamp believe she is his? Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Warnings: violence, lemons, language, attempted rape, non-sexual spankings. Dom Garrett
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Bella and Garrett are in love before she moves to Forks to be closer to her Uncle Charlie. Garrett has to go away on business for Aro, so she attends high school. Question is...what is Bella? And why does a certain bronze haired vamp believe she is his?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, attempted rape (may contain triggers), non-sexual spankings. Dominant Garrett**

_**Love Me!**_

**Chapter 1: Bella POV**

"Bella are you sure you don't want to wait 'til I come back from Italy to move?" my mate/husband asked me for the tenth time in the last half hour.

"Yes Garrett. I would like to get the house set up before you get there, so you can relax after coming home from this latest job my Uncle has for you."

Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Volturi-Johnson. My mate and husband is Garrett Johnson. He is a big shot lawyer for his kind. I guess you are wondering what I am talking about? Well, Garrett is a vampire. Not the kind that burns in the sun or sleeps in coffins. Oh No! Those are all myths that were started by my father and uncles to throw people off the sparkly-fangless beautiful creatures they really are. As for me, well you are going to have to wait and find out.

"…yourself." Shit, I didn't hear a word he said. Hope it wasn't something important or my ass will get busted big time. And with the way he is looking at me with that one dark eye brow raised over those crimson eyes of his, I can tell he knows that I wasn't listening. Time for some damage control.

"Gar, honey, I will be fine for a few weeks alone while you work. For one, I can take care of myself, and two, are you forgetting that Uncle Charlie is there too?" Charlie is the Chief of Police to the good folks of Forks, Washington. He isn't really my uncle, but a good family friend. The Swans have been friends with my family for many generations. He often helps with legal trouble along with Garrett.

I can tell he is starting to really worry, so I get an idea of how to distract him. I slowly get up off the couch and walk over to him where he is looking out of the window. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and lean in and inhale his cinnamon and old leather scent that sends my senses into over drive. I can hear and feel him inhale and take in my arousal. He turned around and wrapped his strong muscular arms around my waist and I slid mine up his chest to wrap around his neck and play with the dark brown hair at the nape. He leaned his 6'2 body down to my 5'3 height to kiss me breathless.

"Mm mm. I know you're *kiss* trying to *kiss* distract me," he said while kissing down my jaw and neck to my pulse point. Trying to be coy, I put on a mock serious face and say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirks down at me and whispers huskily, "I think you know exactly what I am talking about, my little vixen."

He then reaches down and grabs my ass to lift me up so that my legs can go around his waist. All the while he is planting kisses and nibbling on my face and neck. He then starts to walk towards the stairs to go to our bedroom.

"I think we can spare a few hours for a break from packing and while we have the chance" he says.

_***Lemon***_

I am kissing and nibbling on his face and neck while he is doing the same to me while going up the stairs. We make it to the bedroom and he gently throws me down on the bed and is excited to watch my boobs bounce with the momentum. He then leans in and takes off my shirt and bra, skimming the sides of my breast.

"Beautiful" he whispers.

He then leans in and undoes my pants. He then slides both pants and underwear down, leaving me fully exposed to his blatant ogling. He then undresses himself at vampire speed and I have to bite my lip to try and suppress the moan at the sight of my sexy vampire mate. He leans over and captures my lips in a searing kiss. He then starts rubbing up and down my sides, not touching where I want him the most. Finally he roams over my full breast and tweaks my small nipples into hardness. Then he starts to follow his actions with his mouth and tongue. He goes from my hardened nipples to below my navel and the curve of my hips and he sees the evidence of my arousal dripping out of me.

"Damn baby, you're so fucking wet for me!"

"Only for you, Gar, only you. Baby, please…" I beg.

"Please what? Tell me what you need."

He starts running his fingers up and down my slit and in and out of my pussy. I'm moaning and withering under him, so close to my release. He keeps this up for about 20 minutes without letting me cum. Each time I beg, he just smirks and keeps going and every time I am close to release, he pulls out and starts to stroke my inner thighs to keep me on edge.

"I need you…_fuck_…inside me. _NOW!_"

He wastes no time climbing on top of me and entering me in one swift hard thrust, hitting to the hilt. We both groan at the feeling. He doesn't allow me time to adjust, as he starts pounding into me at a brisk human pace. I lift my legs up and wrap his waist and allow him to go deeper as his is pounding into me relentlessly.

"Ugh, you're so tight baby."

He then pulls back and grabs my legs under my knees and brings them flush against the bed so that I am spread eagle for him. This gets us both moaning and growling at the new feeling. He leans down and kisses me deeply, allowing him to hit the spot that sends me over the edge.

"Baby…shit…I'm gonna cum..."

"Cum for me baby"

"GAARREETT!"

He continues to thrusts at an almost inhuman pace as I ride out my high. One, two, three more deep, choppy thrusts and he screams out my name as he shoots his cold load into me.

"BELLA"

He lays on me, still buried to the hilt inside me while we both try to catch our breaths. After a few minutes, he rolls on his side and pulls me to his chest so we can continue to calm down.

_***End Lemon***_

"Honey, has my Uncle Charlie told you anything about the house and the progress the crew is making?" He leans down and kisses my lips before getting up to get dressed.

"He called to let me know that it won't be completely ready until Saturday, so you will be staying with him until then. Also the Captain and Lieutenant will bring the boys to you some time on next Thursday. This way, you won't have to worry about them while you get the house situated."

"Yea, I can't see myself with them and trying to decorate an entire house by myself. I am going to get online and set up the delivery set up for the vehicles and the furniture. I am not happy that I have to do all this myself Garrett." He knows that I am upset with my Uncle for his timing they knew we were moving now.

"It won't take long to get the house set up and if you need help, then do what you can and leave the rest for when the Captain gets there" says Garrett. "I am going to put your suitcases in your truck now so you can get ready to get on the road."

"Thanks honey. It will be a long drive, but I'd rather not fly and then have to depend on Uncle Charlie and the cruiser to get around until the cars get there."

_***Time skip- arrival in Forks***_

As predicted it was a long two day drive from Arizona to Washington. Here I am pulling up at Uncle Charlie's place and parked next to the cruiser. As I was preparing to get out of my truck, I heard Uncle Charlie shout,

"BELLS!"

He met me at the door of the truck and gave me a fierce hug. "I missed you kiddo."

"I've missed you too Uncle" I say as I return the hug carefully.

"Well let's get your luggage inside and up to the spare room. How is everyone?" he asks.

"They are doing well. Garrett is on his way to Italy for work, and the boys are with their God parents. They will be here next week once the house gets done and I get it settled."

"Well that's good. I miss them as well. I knew you would be tired after the long drive so I ordered pizza tonight" he says.

"That's fine," I say as we climb the stairs to the guest room that I use when I visit. It still looks the same. The large four poster king size bed with the matching armoire and dresser and two night stands are all still here and in the same place. The desk is still in the corner with the rocking chair from Charlie's baby days in another. I went into the walk in closet and emptied the cooler full of bagged blood into the small portable fridge in the corner and made sure to lock it with the lock on my charm bracelet. I always make sure to have it with me when I travel in case of emergencies.

"Bells, Pizza's here!" Charlie yells upstairs.

I have already unpacked my suitcases and gotten out my outfit for school tomorrow. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen for plates and a soda for me and beer for Charlie. I then go into the living room and give him the beer while I sit down and watch the Mariners game with him in relative silence. After a few hours of eating, drinking, and yelling at the television, we both call it a night.

"Night Uncle" I said as I got up to go upstairs.

"Night kiddo. See you in the morning."

As I walked upstairs to do my nightly routine, I thought about if anything exciting would happen in this small, rainy, inconsequential town while I am here without my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Bella and Garrett are in love before she moves to Forks to be closer to her Uncle Charlie. Garrett has to go away on business for Aro, so she attends high school. Question is...what is Bella? And why does a certain bronze haired vamp believe she is his?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, attempted rape (may contain triggers), non-sexual spankings. Dominant Garrett**

_**Love Me!**_

**Chapter 2: Bella POV**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

My alarm clock went off at 6:30am. I guess it's time to get up and get ready for the first day at Forks High. Ugh! I don't know why I am putting myself through this and as a junior at that. Also it is the middle of the last semester of the year. I get up and get in the shower. One thing I hate about Uncle Charlie's is the one bathroom. But since it's usually only him here, I guess I can see it as practical. I wash my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Then I wash with my strawberry and cream body wash. I get out and dry off and wrap the towel around me. I then head to my room to blow dry my waist length jet black hair. I leave it down today with my bangs swept back out of my olive colored eyes.

I get dressed in my navy blue bra and boy short set. Then I pull on my black skinny jeans, my navy blue cashmere sweater then my navy blue Ugg boots. I then put on my silver hoop earrings and my charm bracelet. I get a bag of blood out of the personal fridge to drink for breakfast. I then grab my bag and keys to head out. Charlie is already gone, so I lock up the house and head out to my 2013 silver Chevrolet Avalanche **(pic on profile)**. I love this truck, because it is both a truck and a SUV Crew Cab. I got it fully loaded with black leather interior and dark tinted windows for when Garrett is with me or driving it.

I start it up and pull out to head down the highway to the high school. Like everything else in the tiny town, the high school is right off the highway and easy to find. I parked my truck around the middle of the student parking lot and shut it off. I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck. I pushed the automatic lock on my key ring and set the alarm. As I am walking to the office to get my schedule, I can tell that everyone is gawking at me and whispering about me.

'_Oh my God, she is Hot!'_

'_Man, I would sooo hit that!'_

'_Me too man!'_

'_She is sooo like fake'_

'_I wonder how she can afford a truck like that?'_

'_She's even prettier than Alice and Rosalie'_

I just raised a dark brow at them and kept moving. I got to the office and a large lady with red hair named Mrs. Cope was there sorting through some papers. I walked up to the counter and cleared my throat.

"How can I help you dear?" she asked.

"I am Isabella Johnson and this is my first day."

"Oh yes, Ms. Johnson, I have your schedule and map right here. I also need you to get this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Thank you" I say, not even bothering to correct her on the Ms. No one here knows that I am married except Charlie.

"You're welcome sweetie, have a good day!"

I walked back outside and leaned against the wall to look over my schedule and map.

"You're Isabella Johnson right?"

I looked up and saw an overly friendly, chess club boy with bad acne standing there.

"Yes, but please, just Bella" I say.

"I am Eric, what class do you have first?" he asked.

"Um, English in Building 2 with Mason."

"Cool, I'm going there too, I can walk you there and show you" he said.

"Thanks" I say.

"So, you're from Arizona? I bet it's hot there" he said.

"Yes, very hot and dry" I say.

"Ah, here we are. I'll talk to you later. It was nice to meet you" he said.

"You too"

I took my slip to the teacher to sign and then took a seat in the back of the class away from the gawkers. But somehow, some way, they still stared. I ignored them and started taking notes on Shakespeare's Hamlet. The rest of my morning classes went about the same way. I did meet a few people that I have a few of my morning classes with. One really nice girl was named Angela. She was a tall girl with dark brown hair and glasses. I also met her boyfriend, Ben, who helped me to my second period class. I unfortunately met some fake people as well. The top three was a dark blonde girl named Jessica and her BFF, a bleach blonde bitch named Lauren. I also met a human golden retriever named Mike Newton.

I am walking with Angela and Ben into the cafeteria for lunch right now. I get into the line and only purchase a coke for lunch. I follow Angela and Ben to the table with their friends and sit beside Angela. It is then that I look around for the first time and notice them in the back of the cafeteria away from everyone.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela.

She looks to where I am looking and say, "Those are the Cullen's and Hales. They moved here two years ago from Alaska. The big male is Emmett Cullen and he is with Rosalie Hale, the blonde supermodel. The short girl with the spiky hair is Alice Cullen and she is with the blonde boy, Jasper Hale. Then there is Edward Cullen. He is the one with the reddish brown hair.

"Don't bother trying to get with Edward, he doesn't date" Jessica snidely remarked.

I just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. The way she said it, he must have rejected her many times and I said as much.

"Sooo," I say, dragging out the word, "How many times did he reject you?"

"Oohh burn!" came from several people at the table, (mainly the boys), while she looked at me like she wanted to slap me. I could hear boisterous laughter coming from the Cullen table as well.

"Whatever" she said snidely.

I just smirked at her and looked back at their table. I recognized Jasper "Hale" as "The Major" Jasper Whitlock from the Southern Wars and the Captain and Lieutenant's site and brother. Good thing I have my shield up so he didn't feel my recognition. I wonder why Peter or Char didn't tell me that the Major was here? Right as I thought that, my phone beeped with a text…

'**Strawberry, didn't tell you 'cause you're safe and want to surprise him next week. So don't say anything!' Yoda**

'**Whatever Yoda' Strawberry**

By this time the bell was about to ring, so I got up and threw my trash away so I can head to Biology. Once there I noticed one of the Cullen's at the only available table. I had Mr. Banner sign my paper and then went to go sit down. As I was walking, I noticed that he stiffened and tensed up. He was also glaring at me. _I wonder if my scent is to strong for him,_ I thought. Oh well, I can't do anything about it now. I am in my full human mode and can't change it. I test my shield and make sure it is up and around me, protecting me. It is, so I casually sit down and try to ignore the hungry vampire next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**.

**Summary: Bella and Garrett are in love before she moves to Forks to be closer to her Uncle Charlie. Garrett has to go away on business for Aro, so she attends high school. Question is...what is Bella? And why does a certain bronze haired vamp believe she is his?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, attempted rape (may contain triggers), non-sexual spankings. Dominant Garrett**

_**Love Me!**_

**Chapter 3 Garrett POV**

As I make my way through the crowds in the airport to the luggage claim, I am thinking about my mate and wondering how she is settling in at Charlie's and how she likes her new school. I know she really did not want to attend, but I told her she should enroll to get out of the house during the day and get some time to herself away from the responsibilities of the boys and taking care of the household. Yes we have staff to help out, but my Bella loves doing everything herself. I grab my luggage and make my way outside to find Felix waiting on me at the entrance.

"Garrett, man, it's good to see you. How are you?" he says as he gives me a man hug.

"Felix" I return the gesture. "I am doing well. I am wondering why Aro chose this week to have me come here, when he knew we were moving. Bella was not happy to have to set up the new house on her own."

Felix asked, "How are the Princess and the boys?"

I respond as we get into the dark tinted Escalade, "Other than being annoyed with her Uncle, she is doing great. She went ahead and went to Forks on Sunday and started school on Monday. She has to stay with Charlie until Saturday when the house is ready. She will have the staff there with her though. As for the boys, Jaxxon and Alexander are still a handful, but they are doing good as well. Right now, they are with their God parents driving them crazy."

"Or in the Captain's case, even more crazy than usual" he laughs.

I laugh as well. It's a running joke among us that the Major must have dropped him on his head a few times during the transformation. We love him though, the cryptic bastard. We drive the rest of the way from Florence to Volterra in companionable silence. When we reach the city, Felix drives to the underground garage and parks. There I see Afton and Heidi working on different cars. Many people believe that Heidi is just a pretty face, hence her position as being the "fisherman", but that's not true. She loves working on cars, especially muscle cars, like Peter does.

"Afton, Heidi" I greet them with a head nod to which Afton returns before going back to his work.

"Garrett. It's good to see you again" Heidi says as I kiss her cheek. "The Kings are in the main library. Go on up and Felix will take your bag to your room."

"Thank you both" I say as I make my way to the East Wing to the main library. I knock on the desk of the secretary, Gianna, as I pass her. She jumps, startled, but quickly composes herself.

"Prince Garrett!" she addressed me formally. "I didn't hear you come up."

"Gianna, what have I told you about calling me 'Prince' outside of Council meetings or any other formal gatherings, and when we are alone?" My father-in-law and his brothers insisted on crowning me 'Prince' when I mated with Bella 70 years ago. My Bella hates being called 'Princess' as well.

"Sorry Sir, force of habit" she replied.

"That's okay. I'm just headed to the library to meet with the Kings. See you later!"

"Bye!"

I continue my walk to the library at a brisk human pace. I reach the cherry wood double doors and lightly knock before entering and closing the door behind me.

"Good morning Marcus, Aro, Caius" I greet the three kings of the vampire world.

"Morning son" Marcus replies.

"Morning nephew" Aro and Caius reply together.

"Before we get down to business," Aro started, "How is my favorite niece and my two little great nephews?"

Marcus and Caius share a look and roll their eyes at their brother before Caius smirks and says, "She is your **only** niece Aro!"

Aro huffs and gestures wildly with his hands, "To-ma-to, Ta-ma-to. She is still my favorite, brother."

I just shake my head at them. They may be ruthless leaders, but behind closed doors with the family, they are very much typical siblings. I answer his question after some more bickering between the two younger siblings.

"She and the boys are doing great. Bella's at Charlie's until Saturday when the house is complete. She was not happy with you, Aro, for calling me out here when you knew we were moving. Now she has to set up the house herself. The boys are with the Captain and Lieutenant until Thursday of next week. Bella wanted something to do during the day outside of the house, so I suggested she go to high school. So she started yesterday."

"Well, I am sure she will love it there" Marcus stated while the other two were trying to hide their smirks and snickers.

"Okay, let's get down to business shall we?"

The week and weekend flew by with me working on many different real estate biddings and closures, tax information, and other business and personal contracts that the brothers' and guards had for me to do. I talked to Bella every night and so far she sounds like she is having fun there with Charlie and the kids at the school. The only thing is I feel like she is hiding something from me. I think I will talk to Marcus about it. I walk down the hall from my suite to his study and knock on the door.

"Come in Garrett"

"Hey Marcus, are you busy?" I ask. He is sitting by the fire place reading a thick tome. He gestures for me to sit in the large leather chair across from him as he puts the heavy book down.

"No, I am not busy and I am never too busy for my family. What's on your mind son?"

"Well, the last phone call I had with Bella sounded…off. It's like she was hiding something from me. And it sounded like it was something big, because she was almost stuttering and sounded nervous" I explain in one quick breath.

He looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then asked, "Have you called Charlie to see if he knew what was going on? Because we both know Bells only stutters when she knows she is in big trouble."

"No, I haven't thought to call him and see what's going on with her."

I pull out my phone and dial the familiar number to Charlie's house and then put it on speaker phone for Marcus (even though he can hear both sides without the gesture).

_Ring, Ring_

"_Hello"_ his gruff voice answers after two rings.

"Hello Charlie, its Garrett and Marcus is here with me also. How are you doing? How are things there in rainy Forks?" I ask.

He chuckles, _"Slow down Garrett, human hearing here. I am doing well and things here are boring, (meaning good) as usual. Gotta love being a small town cop sometimes. Oh, hey Marcus, how are you and everyone doing over there?"_

"Hello Charlie. Everyone here is well. It's business as usual."

"Charlie, we called to see if anything was going on with Bells since she's been there. The last time I talked to her, which was yesterday, she sounded off and was stuttering. I just feel like she is keeping something from me."

"_Well did she tell you about the Cullen boy? Or about the accident? I told her to tell you Garrett and she promised she would or I would have called one of you myself."_

By the time he finishes talking, I am fuming and by the looks of him, Marcus is as well.

"She didn't tell me any of those things Charlie. Please tell me what happened" I say when I can control my growls and hissing.

"_Well her first day at school, she came home and told me that in her Biology class, she is the lab partner of one of the Cullen boys, Edwin…Edmund or Edward. Anyway, she said when she was about to sit down, he tensed and glared at her like he was about to jump her and drain her right there…"_

He had to stop right there due to all the growling and hissing coming from me, Marcus and Aro and Caius. I guess they came in sometime during the explanation.

"Sorry Charlie, go ahead. What happened after that and what's this about an accident?"

"_That's fine, I understand. Well, she told me that when she sat down, he held his breath and moved his chair over as far as possible at the lab table. He then held his breath the whole hour and glared at her the whole hour as well. She never spoke a word to him. He left town that day and didn't come back until Monday. She said he acted like that last meeting was her imagination and struck up a polite conversation with her during class. The accident happened on Tuesday of this week. A kid hit a patch of black ice and lost control of his van. Bella was in the path of it and would have been crushed between the van and another car (as far as everyone else knows) if Cullen didn't run at vamp speed and knock her out of the way…"_

"**WHAT?"** was shouted from all of us in the room.

"He used his speed in front of humans in broad daylight?" Aro asked.

"_Yes Aro, did. He also stopped the van with his bare hands. She was taken to the hospital and Carlisle said she just had a knot on the side of her head due to hitting it on the pavement when he knocked her out of the way. Bella said no one noticed him running to her and she covered for him saying that he was right next to her and pushed her out of the way. So far no one is suspicious of that story. And he is ignoring Bella now, because she is acting like she doesn't know what he is and that she saw him over by his car, which was several cars away and that she saw him stop the van with his hands. He is using her head injury as an excuse that she is delusional. But other than that, nothing else has happened that I know about. I am sorry Garrett, Marcus; I would have called you and told you myself if I had known that you didn't know."_

"It is okay friend, we are just glad to know now. Please keep an eye on my daughter until Garrett gets there this weekend. Peter should be there with the kids tomorrow sometime" Marcus says to Charlie while I try to calm down.

"_Okay will do. I have to head back to the station now. I will call one of you if anything else happens"_ Charlie says.

"Goodbye friend" We all say at the same time.

"_Goodbye all"_ Charlie says and hangs the phone up.

I close the phone and look around at the pissed off faces of the brothers and say," Well, when I get my hands on her, she won't be able to sit for a week!"


End file.
